The present invention relates to the new and distinct winter-hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Airbrush Effect’ hybridized under direction of the inventor on Jul. 25, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant is a single seedling selection from among the cross between Hibiscus ‘Pink Comet’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,751 times the proprietary unreleased hybrid known only by the breeder number 11-SRF-225 (not patented). The seeds were harvested in the fall of 2012 and the single unique plant among the resultant seedlings which passed the initial trial in the summer of 2014 was assigned the breeder code # 12-115-1. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely comprising the species: moscheutos and coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Airbrush Effect’ was first asexually propagated in 2014 by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hibiscus ‘Airbrush Effect’ have been sold by any name, either in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.